


Happy Birthday! Here is a Concussion

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Concussions, Funny, M/M, Tara is bad at names, Theo Raeken Week 2018, Theo's background is vague enough in the show that anything is possible though, TheoRaekenWeek2018, enjoy, mostly canon, omg I'm so sorry haha that's not funny, she is also dead, surprise parties, teddy - Freeform, theo has a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam finds out that Theo has never really celebrated his birthday before and decides to take it upon himself to fix that. Although, it doesn't go quite as planned.





	Happy Birthday! Here is a Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few mistakes but that's OK.

“Shshshsh! Here they come,” Lydia whispered. “Everyone get ready.”

Everyone scurried to their respective hiding places and shut their mouths, ready for Scott and Stiles to barge in the door. They heard mumbling from outside the door, low voices having what appeared to be an in depth conversation.

The door knob turned and cracked open. “Yeah. I know. Pluto is totally a planet. I don’t know what the scientists were thi-”

“Surprise!”

“Aaaaaaaaah!” Theo and Liam screamed in unison when the pack and friends jumped out at them with a verbal assault.

“Guys, shshsh. It’s just Theo and Liam,” Mason hissed at everyone.

Theo and Liam had been thrust up against the front door from the volume of the cry, Theo clutching his heart and looking at everyone like they were evil. Liam just pouted. “What the heck, guys?”

“I think I’m having a heart attack,” Theo said rubbing at his chest as his heart beat against his rib cage making it tight and painful.

“Well, if you guys had gone in the back door like I told you to,” Lydia chided them. “You wouldn’t be. Now get over there behind the couch before the surprise is ruined.”

Theo and Liam stared at Lydia for a moment in silence before the complied and went behind the couch. “So you were talking about Pluto,” Theo said.

“Right,” said Liam trailing off. “Uh… Scientists are stupid. That’s all I’m trying to say.”

Theo bobbed his head, heart rate slowing down at the scare. “I agree. Scientists are evil. And manipulative. And conniving-”

“Theo,” Liam warned him.

“You’re right. I have a bias against them but so do you so don-”

“Guys, shut up,” Lydia said. “They just pulled in the driveway.”

Theo silenced himself and mouthed a sorry to Lydia sheepishly. He honestly had no idea what was going on. He didn’t know how to human anymore. After returning from hell, he basically had to start over and relearn everything. Birthdays were one of the things he had to learn.

He doesn’t remember anything about birthdays and, frankly, he doesn’t understand-

“Surprise!”

“Aah!” Theo clapped his hand over his mouth and was pulled up to his feet by Liam. Next there were hugs and kisses and cake and presents. And a very uncomfortable Theo. But the cake was nice.

“You OK, dude?” Liam asked, elbowing him as they ate their cake and ice cream on the couch.

“Hm?” Theo wasn’t aware he’d been that obvious about his awkwardness. But he was learning to human and, apparently, being at least somewhat transparent to at least someone was part of the human thing.

“You just… seem uncomfortable,” Liam told him.

Theo shrugged one shoulder thinking about what he should say. He could blame it on Liam and say that he stunk or something. Or that all he could think about was how Pluto wasn’t a planet anymore. Or how scientists were evil because they were.

Or he could be a good human and tell the truth a little bit. “I guess I’m new to birthdays.”

Liam raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “New to birthdays? Really?”

Theo shrugged. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s not like the Dread Doctors let me go to any. It’s not part of underworld culture, Liam.”

Liam seemed to be a little put off by the idea, playing with his food. “So… you’ve never had a birthday party?”

Theo shook his head.

“Not even before the Dread Doctors found you?”

“I was an orphan, Liam,” Theo said. “I don’t even know when my birthday is. Or my real name for that matter. There was nothing to celebrate.”

Theo could see the sadness on Liam’s face. It was weird. Like was he supposed to be missing out on something. Cause so far, birthdays just seemed awkward. The attention was on you and you only and Theo could only imagine how awkward that would be. It’s not like anyone particularly liked him so there was no way he’d be getting good attention. Maybe from Liam but… everyone else was a bit distant.

“So where did Theo Raeken come from then?” Liam asked. “How did you get that name?”

Theo nibbled on his cake fork and felt his heart slow a little bit like he was dying at the memory. “My-uh… my sister called me that. She doesn’t… couldn’t remember our names so she made them up.” Theo’s voice was quiet, tentative. His eyes stayed focused on one spot of the carpet, like he was in a daze.

“What happened?”

Theo shrugged and went back to eating his cake and ice cream like he hadn’t told Liam something about his past for the first time ever. “Nobody knows,” Theo said. “It doesn’t matter now though. The only person who would have any idea what happened to our parents is dead because of me. Besides, knowing the name I was given at birth wouldn’t change anything. I’d still be Theo Raeken.”

“Did-uh…” Liam started tentatively. He obviously knew he was in dangerous territory here. “Did Tara give you a middle name?”

Theo looked at Liam with pleading eyes like he wished he hadn’t asked. “Let me remind you, she was three when we were found. It’s not like she knew any better.”

Liam started to smirk. “What middle name did she give you?”

Theo glanced around the room. Most everyone was outside roasting smores in the firepit. He had to double check though. “She told the police that my middle name was ‘Teddy’.”

Liam raised his eyebrows again. “So… your full name is literally Theodore Teddy Raeken?” Liam was trying to hold back a snicker.

“Well, obviously it’s not my birth name,” Theo said. “Whoever would name their kid Theo Teddy Raeken would have to be high at the time. Also, she never told them my name was Theodore. It was just Theo. Theo Teddy Raeken.”

“Not Theodore?”

“I came up with Theodore on my own.”

“Is it legal?”

“I don’t know,” Theo said. “The only documentation I have is my illegitimate driver’s license given to me by a couple of evil scientists. I could be an alien for all we know. It would certainly explain why this human thing is so freakin’ confusing.”

Liam sighed. “Don’t you want to know about where you came from? Your real name? Your birthday?”

Theo shrugged. “I don’t know. … maybe. But it’s not like it really matters. It’s all just a thing.”

Liam wouldn’t let it go as easily as Theo did. So without Theo’s permission, he convinced Stiles to do some digging into Theo’s past. And not the kind of digging that had been done before. It was all about Theo’s origins. And Theo had no clue it had been done.

He thought he would forever and always only be Theo Teddy Raeken because of his sisters poor naming skills. As far as he knew, he didn’t even want to have a birthday. The idea of it kinda weirded him out. Like the only person he would even want to celebrate with is Liam.

If he could really have anyone, he’d have his sister. Maybe not the sister that visited him in his dreams. But the one who was bad at remembering names and was actually kinda nice to him.

But as time went on, Theo started to earn his place in Scott’s pack. It wasn’t his ultimate goal. He just did whatever ever he could to do the right thing. Sure, it was mostly because he didn’t want to give anyone a reason to send him back to that hole in the ground. But, he had to admit, there was a part of him that just wanted to be good.

Slowly, people besides Liam wormed their way into Theo’s heart and helped warm it up, make him a little more human. Except for Malia. And at least Stiles tried before he gave up.

One day, Theo was coming home from a jog around the neighborhood. The air was crisp enough that he could see his breath. The trees were barren as the winter approached in on them. Bruno was blasting through his headphones.

He wasn’t going to deny that it had been a good day. He’d woken up to Liam making breakfast in the kitchen and was fed his favorite meal, Bacon and Waffles, before the two of them went on a quick little hike on the preserve. He would admit, Liam had been acting a little strange but… there had been something strange between them as long as Theo could remember.

It was like the earth and the moon. There was some sort of pull between them that was like gravity. Only, instead of moving away from each other, it was pulling them closer. He had a feeling he knew what was going on but he was afraid to get his hopes up.

He walked up the porch steps as he hummed along and maybe even mumbled the lyrics. “...jewelry shinin’ so bright.” He turned the doorknob cracking it open. “Strawberry champagne on ice.” He closed the door and pulled out one headphone still humming along, minding his business. “Lucky fo you das what I-”

“Surprise!”

“Aaaaah!” Theo shouted and jumped back, tripping over the pile of shoes at the front door and falling on his ass. His shoulder slammed into the table near the entrance before his back careened into the wall, knocking a heavy picture frame onto the top of his head. “Ow,” he said plainly, hands reaching up to his head immediately as it throbbed.

He looked up and there was the pack. “Fuck,” Theo groaned out when his heart leapt in his chest. He clenched it with a fist as Liam ran up to him.

“Theo, are you ok?”

“Do I look ok? I’m dying,” Theo said.

Liam rolled his head. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

Theo winced as he pulled the hand from his chest and saw blood. “What the fuck-”

“Calm down,” Liam said. “It’s from your head.”

Theo looked at Liam with big eyes, in horror. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?!”

Liam’s mother had already gotten a wet rag and sat next to Theo on the floor, wiping at the blood that was dripping from his head. “Does it hurt?” Liam asked.

Theo rolled his eyes. “No, Liam. It feels great!”

Liam put his hand on Theo’s neck. The boys made eye contact, waiting for something to happen. But no black veins appeared. “I can’t do it.”

Theo furrowed his brows at him in anger. “What do you mean you can’t do it? I figured it out. It’s not that-”

The room went completely silent when Liam kissed Theo right on the lips. That was one way to get Theo to stop whining. Some people probably wished he’d come up with it before. Stiles and Malia groaned at the sight though.

Black veins traveled from Theo’s lips to Liam’s and the chimera’s countenance seemed to mellow out, to relax. He even leaned towards Liam a little bit to return the kiss, just a little bit though. Liam didn’t pull away until all the black veins felt like they were gone, like all of Theo’s pain had been taken care of.

Liam looked at Theo for a reactions, anything. But the boy’s eyes were closed, lips parted slightly. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. “Does it hurt anymore?”

After a moment, Theo shook his head and let Liam help him to the couch. Liam took the rag from his mother to wipe away a bunch of the blood that had come from Theo’s head. The pack was no longer paying a lot of attention to them. They found things to keep themselves busy and give Theo and Liam some privacy after their very intimate moment.

As Liam cleaned up Theo’s head, Theo’s eyes opened very slowly, staring at Liam dazed. Liam was nervous about how Theo would react to the kiss. But he didn’t know how else to take his pain. Sure, he could’ve asked Scott to do it. But he wanted to be the one to take care of Theo. “Theo?”

Theo’s left eye went a little crossed eyed and he shook his head blinking slowly. “... I have a concussion.”

Liam sighed and let out a self-deprecating laugh. “Happy Birthday.”

“Wait…” Theo said looking around. There were banners, presents, a cake. All for him? “This is for me?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. I tried to get Stiles to help me dig up your birthday, your real one but… we couldn’t find anything so I decided to celebrate it on the day your new life started, the day I saved you from hell.”

Theo continued to stare at Liam, dazed. “Wow… I guess that kinda is my birthday, huh?”

Liam chuckled. “You’re not mad?”

Theo glared at Liam. “I’m pissed.”

“...sorry.”

“You know how you can make it up to me?”

“How?” Liam asked tentatively.

Theo lowered his voice and leaned in towards Liam. “You could give me a kiss.” Liam shook with silent laughter as Theo practically fell into Liam and kissed him. He definitely had a concussion. “I have a concussion.”

“I know.”

So Theo’s party did not go as planned. And he probably wouldn’t remember any of it. The first half hour, he got right to his feet and did whatever ritual the pack instructed him. Being concussed made it less awkward than he thought it would be. At least from Theo’s perspective.

Theo was happily eating his cake and ice cream at the table, the pack was pretty close enjoying the weird things they could get him to say. Somehow Stiles had convinced him to try a tongue twister.

“Fire truck tires,” Stiles said.

“Stire fuck tryers,” Theo tried. “Fire truck stires. Fuck tire striles. Fuck Stiles. There. I said it.”

Everyone laughed but Theo and Stiles. Stiles didn’t think it was funny. Theo didn’t even know what he said had been funny. “Guys, be nice to Theo,” Liam warned.

“We’re not being mean, Liam,” Scott informed him. “Maybe Stiles is but the rest of us are playing nice.”

Liam sighed and tugged on Theo’s elbow. “Hey, Theo. Can you tell me what color your shirt is?”

Theo stared at Liam in silence for a minute. “... can you give me a hint?”

“No.”

“Blue. And I’m only saying that because I heard someone say prostate a little bit ago,” Theo said, speech a little careless. “Did you know that prostates are blue?”

Liam sighed and looked up at Scott. “He’s completely helpless guys. This is the third time he’s said that his shirt is the same color as a prostate and it clearly isn’t.-”

“I have a concussion.”

“Easily the tenth time he’s said that,” Liam added. “I’m just saying I think you guys should go. He needs to get some rest.-”

“You know what else is blue?” Theo asked.

“Let me guess,” Liam said. “Prostates?”

Theo shook his head. “Uranus. The planet. Not your anus.”

“Eh. You never know, Theo. It could be,” Mason said earning a slap on the back of the head from Liam.

Theo stared at Mason for a good thirty seconds as the room went into an awkward silence. “I’m full of all kinds of fun facts, guys. Ask me anything. I’m an open book.”

“How far away is the sun from the earth?” Mason challenged.

“A mile,” Theo said.

“Who is our president?”

“Scott McCall.”

“What country do we live in?”

“Santa Barbara.”

“Who is better? Batman or Superman?”

Theo smiled drunkenly and laughed. “Well, obviously they’re both great. Just marry them.” He looked at Liam confused. “Who are Batman and Superman?” Stiles let out an insulted gasp.

“Who would you rather sleep with? Me or Stiles?” Mason continued to pry.

“Stiles-oh.” Theo’s eyebrows went up. “I didn’t know that.”

“Scott or his mom?”

“His mom,” Theo answered. “Crap. What is this?”

“Liam or Malia?”

“Maliam,” Theo answered confusing himself. “Fuck. I don’t know what this means.”

“Liam or Stiles?”

“Make it stop!” Theo begged Liam grabbing him by the shoulders. “I did not agree to this.”

Liam stood up. “OK. Party’s over.” There was some grumbling and complaining because everyone liked seeing Theo make a fool out of himself. Who wouldn’t though? Liam was just being protective over his… person.

After everyone left, Liam’s parents fussed over Theo a bit and Liam had to chase them off. Once they were alone Theo stood in his room watching Liam as Liam pulled out some clothes for him to sleep in. Liam glanced at him. “Theo?”

“Are you my boyfriend?” That was one good thing about a concussion. He was totally ok about spilling any beans he had.

Liam really wanted to say yes but… “We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

“But I want you to be-”

“Yes then. I’m your boyfriend but you’re not going to remember once this concussion wears off.”

“That’s nice.”

“Alright,” Liam held out the pile of clothes to Theo. “Get dressed.”

Theo didn’t argue. He just started stripping. “Did you know that prostates are blue?”

“Yep,” said Liam popping the ‘p’ waiting for Theo to get dressed. “So is Uranus.” It was probably the tenth time they’d had this conversation that night.

Theo looked at Liam in horror. “My anus… Liam, we just started dating. That’s not appropriate.”

Liam face palmed.

“Am I supposed to be putting on pants?” Theo asked looking down at his legs that were now half way covered in pants.

“Yes, Theo. Get your pants on.”

Getting the pants on was actually quite a hassle. Right after he got them on, he started taking them back off. And when Liam would pull them back on for him, Theo would tell him it was too early in their relationship for fourth base. Liam tried to explain that there was no fourth base but Theo told him he was in the NBA when he was ten so he knew everything.

After Theo ate some cake and rambled on about more nonsense, he started to crash like Liam had expected him to. He wrapped Theo up in a bunch of blankets on the couch as he shivered and plastered his eyes shut.

“Theo, sweetie. How you feeling?” Liam’s mother asked running her hand through his hair and checking the healing bump on his head.

“I’m a tree,” Theo said, face buried in the blanket, shivering.

“You don’t feel sick or anything do you?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I feel slick.”

“Are you gonna throw up, do you think?”

“No. Slick,” Theo whined.

“Can you open your eyes for me?”

He shook his head. “The light is too loud.”

Liam was sitting right next to him on the couch. He smiled at his mom. “He’s doing OK. He’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Either of you need anything?”

“Spicenuts,” Theo muttered into his blankets. “Por favor, mama.”

“I think we’re good. Thanks.”

Liam stayed up with Theo for a few hours. He let Theo talk his ear off no matter how much nonsense he spouted off. Whatever he was saying, he was pretty happy about it. At one point, Theo got quiet and he thought he might fall asleep. But his breathing got faster, he whimpered and cried.

Theo vomited up all that wonderful cake he’d eaten onto the couch. After that, all the loopiness was gone and he passed out in tears. This wasn’t how Liam wanted Theo’s first birthday to go.

The next day, Theo woke up in Liam's bed covered in way too many blankets. He cracked an eye open and was relieved when he felt no pain. Liam had shut the curtains in consideration apparently.

Theo sat up wondering what the hell had happened last night. He remembers jogging and listening to Bruno Mars. And then the Pack scaring the hell out of him. He… fell he supposed. Rubbing his head he felt a small bump and remembered that something fell on it. And there was blood and Liam.

Liam… had Liam really kissed him?

“Hey, how you feeling?” Liam asked from the doorway.

Theo looked up at Liam. “I don't know. You tell me.”

Liam walked in and sat next to Theo. “I tried to give you a surprise party for your birthday and because of that you got a concussion.”

“That explains why I don't remember anything.”

Liam looked at Theo nervously. “Anything?”

Theo shook his head. He was afraid to bring up Liam kissing him. Not to mention, he was tired enough to not want to talk.

“What do you remember?”

Theo pursed his lips like he was thinking. “Having a heart attack.”

Liam sighed. “You don't remember me taking your pain?”

“...” That's what the kiss was Theo realized. It had happened. “...” He still didn't respond.

Liam huffed. “You don't remember this?” Liam leaned in and kissed Theo on the lips. Suddenly, Theo thought that maybe it wasn’t the thing that fell on his head that gave him a concussion; it was Liam kissing him. He felt dizzy and completely helpless.

Liam pulled back after the dizzying kiss and Theo looked to be in a daze all over again. “...wow.”

Liam sat there on the bed in anticipation. The atmosphere was thick with something. “Theo?”

Theo smiled leaning back in towards Liam, presumably for another kiss, perhaps more. “Happy birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
